A Little Christmas Memory
by Mairanu
Summary: [One Shot] Ed's seven years old, and he wants to get the perfect Christmas present for his little brother. A sweet, forgotten memory of their early days.


**Author's Note:**_ I got the idea for this story from how me, my brother and sister ask each other what we wanted for Christmas. I tried getting inspiration from a Mickey Mouse card ...but it didn't give me any. So this is my very first fic hope you like it._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. _

**------------------**

**A Little Christmas Memory**

**------------------**

_By Mairanu_

As seven-year-old Edward Elric sat at the edge of his bed, he thought of what to get everyone for Christmas. '_I wonder what I should get Al for Christmas?' _Ed thought.

Alphonse woke up soon after Ed did and he was just lying in his bed thinking the same thing. After a while they both fell asleep.

When morning came Ed went over to Winry's house with Al. On the way there, Al asked Ed a question. "Say, brother what do you want for Christmas?"

Ed froze in his tracks. He hadn't exactly thought of what he wanted. He was so busy thinking about how to get everyone else the perfect gift."

"Brother? What's wrong?"

"Uhhhh...ummm oh nothing, nothing. Umm actually, I was just thinking the same thing for you." He was lying, thinking of his mom's gift.

"Me? Well I'd like a cat."

Ed froze in his tracks again. '_A cat? That ruins my chances of getting him a dog.'_ Ed thought.

"Brother?"

Finally they reached Winry's house. Winry was outside playing with Den.

"Hey Winry!" Ed called

"Hey whatcha doin here?"

"Oh we came here because we got bored." Ed was lying again. He came there to talk about everyone's gifts.

While Alphonse was outside, Ed and Winry were inside the kitchen talking.

"What should I get Al for Christmas?" Ed was asking Winry.

"What! Can't you even guess? I mean, he's your brother!" Winry scolded.

"Well what did you get him?" Ed begged Winry to tell him.

"No way! I'm not telling you what I got him, but...I wish I had a new screwdriver," Winry hinted.

'_Oh I know what she's up to, she does this every year.' _Ed thought to himself. Time went by and it was time for them to go home.

The next day Ed went to Winry's house without Al. Ed was begging Winry to give him some metal parts to make Al's Christmas present. After a while, she gave in and gave it to Ed. He turned it into a metal rocking horse with his alchemy. He wrapped it and hid in Winry's house.

"Hey if you can make such a big present for Al, why can't you make me something so small like...I dunno ... a wrench?"

Ed stopped what he was doing and thought,_ 'What! She thinks I have time for that stuff? Oh, at least I know what she wants for Christmas...Oh wait I just made her a hammer. Well I guess Winry will accept any tools for her present...Why can't Winry be a normal girl and ask for something simple like a doll? That would be a lot easier to make than a hammer. Plus, if she threw a doll at me it wouldn't hurt as much as a wrench.'_

While walking home...Ed was not paying attention to where he was walking.

The bridge was under construction at the time. Ed and Al didn't know about this because they hardly ever used that route. While Ed was spouting off nonsense to Al and Al was pretending to listen, Ed fell through the hole. While Ed was falling, Al spun around because Den had followed them that whole way.

"Al! Al, HELP!

Al turned around and looked at poor little Ed. "Brother what are you doing down there? You weren't trying one of your famous stunts were you?" Al asked out of curiosity.

"No dummy, I fell! What do you think happened?" Before Al could help him up Ed lost his grip and fell in the stream.

They arrived at home. Ed was covered in mud.

"Ed what happened?" Trisha asked.

"Oh, Ed fell in the stream." Alphonse quickly replied to his mother.

"What! How did that happen?" Trisha was wondering.

"I don't know, ask those stupid construction people," Ed said. "They should have a sign saying ..."

"Beware small people, you might fall through." Al interrupted.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed yelled.

"Alright that's enough," Trisha told them. "Clean up and get ready for dinner."

"Ok," they replied.

Trisha quickly bandaged Ed's cuts and bruises and they ate beef stew for dinner. Ed was really happy.

Winry was doing a Christmas party at her house and most of the town was going to be there. In the morning, Ed and Al went over to Winry's house. Trisha said she would follow a little later. When they got there they decorated the Christmas tree. Ed and Al were making ornaments with their alchemy.

Night came and everyone was singing Christmas carols. When time came to get their presents, they all sat around the seven-ft. tall tree. They went in order so Al picked up his presents first. After everyone got their presents, it was time to open presents. But this time they went backwards, so Al was last.

It got to Winry and she opened her present. "Ahhhhhhh look at this awesome hammer Ed got me! Thanks Ed! I'll get right to work!" And when she said that she ran to her room.

One by one everyone opened there presents, while Al just sat there staring at his large present guessing what it was. It was too big and heavy to shake. He could hardly even take it to where he was sitting. The adults had to help him get it there.

Finally it was Al's turn to open his presents. He saved Ed's for last. When he finally opened it, he stared at the rocking horse with wonder. He'd never seen his brother make something so crafted before.

"Ed! Thank you! I really like it." Alphonse thanked Ed.

"You're welcome," Ed said with a big grin on his face.

When they got home Ed said, "So, you liked it?"

"YAH!" Al told his brother.

'_Good!' _Ed thought with relief.

Al was playing on his new rocking horse, and out of the blue Al told Ed, "You know I still wish I had a cat."

"WHAT?" Ed yelled.

* * *

**Eight years later**

Ed and Al were at HQ...some time in December..."Hey brother what do you want for Christmas?" Al asked Edward.

'_What?' _Ed thought to himself. He never thinks about these things. "Well actually, I was thinking the same thing Al," Ed told him. _'Hey this sounds like deja vu or something,' _Ed thought. Since it was so long ago he didn't remember anymore.

"Me? Well I'd like a cat!"

Ed fell off the chair he was sitting on._ 'What? NOOOOOOOOO!'_

"Brother?"

'_This ruins my chances of getting him a dog.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas!


End file.
